Guilty
by Raven De Crow
Summary: Amu has just gotten in a fight with Ikuto and sends him away. Now her feelings are getting in her way. Finding comfort in listening to the radio she listens to a song. Could it be destiny that the two are listening to the same song? Find out.


It's been a wile hasn't it

'Sup, Raven De Crow here… though just call me Scarlet. This is my first fanfic I have written so be soft on me. Loves and hopes for this story to be good enough.

Amu: This is going to be another 'Amuto' fanfic isn't it?

Scarlet: Yup! Why are you disappointed? Want to be paired with someone else?

Amu: Yes! I don't want to be paired up with this pervert anymore!

Ikuto: You're so cruel! Amu-koi…

Scarlet: You guys can settle this later! Now, the declaimer!

I do not own anything but the idea of the story. The characters are not my own but Peach-Pit's! The song does not belong to me either. It belongs to The Rasmus!

**Guilty**

It's been a wile hasn't it?

So long ago he'd give me 'visits' as he called them on an occasion, and now… I haven't seen him for months… Oh… I've just been informed it has only been a week now that I'm looking on my calendar. June ninth was the last time he visited… Okay so I lied to myself again, two or three weeks had gone by, but it's just been so… dull since he stopped coming around. Yeah I told him to never come back and that he was the last thing I'd ever want to see… but I never meant any of it.

_I feel guilty.  
My words are empty.  
No signs to give you,  
I don't have the time for you._

I now listen to the song called, 'Guilty' by the 'Rasmus'. And now I wonder if he is also listening to this song that plays over the radio, or if he'd ever heard of it. Tears begin to fall and crackles of sound could be heard from my throat. I'm glad my parents went out to dinner with Ami, though they invited me, I refused; I wanted to see if he would show at my balcony tonight.

Ikuto's POV

These are rare occasions indeed. I'm inside my room, noise coming from my stereo from the corner of my room. My mother who betrayed her children was off at some 'house wives' party and my son of a bitch step, dare I call him, 'father' was at the Easter headquarters doing something with x-egg experiments. And my sister Utau? She's at one of her concerts taking the heart eggs of children and doing stupid shit that she doesn't like to do. But none of this concerns me. Oh yes, I forgot my chara, Yoru didn't I? He said he was going to go pick us some, 'information.' I wasn't interested.

_You say I'm heartless,  
and you say I don't care.  
I used to be there for you,  
and you've said I seem so dead, that I have changed,  
but so have you._

The music penetrated my angry thoughts. Though, the music wasn't the only sound I heard. As my closed eyes looked for the darkness of warm hot _chocolate_ or a _chocolate_ bar, there was also the possibility of _chocolate_ ice-cream… this was all interrupted by a sound that seemed familiar. A picture of pink and sparkles shoved the dark chocolate things away and suddenly a picture of the Humpy Lock appeared in my head. My eyes shot open and my body moved on its own instinct and sat up, looking straight at the stereo.

The owner of the lock that matches my key, Hinamori Amu. Yes… now that I think of the lyrics you did say I was heartless, that I didn't care. Your words tore me up, though that is who I am. I said those things so you wouldn't get any more involved with me. If you had, I don't know what would happen when Easter found out. Yes, I know for a fact that the company I have a contract with would find out my desire for Amu, the one person who had gotten an emotion out of me except for Utau, though ever emotion she pulled out was those of anger… never mind, Easter also got those results from me. Though now…

Now, I kind of wish I hadn't said those things to her.

Amu POV

_Guilty, guilty, I feel so empty,_

_Empty, you know how to make me feel._

I felt the blush rush across my face as I realized what was happening to me. Yes… that kind of transformation even happens to little anime girls like me. I was becoming a teenager, and now I noticing the boys was becoming a regular day problem especially with me thinking that I was only supposed to like the prin- Tadase-san. Oh yeah, did I tell you that Tadase-san was no longer '-kun' but '-san' for… special reasons. He almost bit my head off when I called him that for the first time, but I was beginning to realize more about who I actually liked. And yes, this also meant that I called Kuukai '-san' as well along with Negihiko. Kuukai-san almost flipped his… well he did flip his lid and as for Negihiko-san… He was found growing mushrooms.

I now, sitting here thinking about Ikuto and none other, realize that Ikuto is the only one I don't use an honorific for. Ikuto… san? No that sounds terrible. Ikuto-kun… I think I just barfed a little in my mouth that was horrifying. Ikuto-koi? That sound… NO!! I need to wash my mind out with the best soap on earth to get those…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Okay so those thoughts have been the only thoughts I've been thinking about since he stayed over that one time… then again I had no choice and that was the time Tadase he liked me for me not Amulet Heart… though I… didn't feel anything. I had the blush appear upon my face, but… I didn't really feel anything. I was relieved that I wasn't completely rejected… though that same night Ikuto was cuddling up to me, wrapping his arms around me and snuggling his head into my stomach. I admit now it was weird… though, I liked it, I felt flushed because I was a little… now I can't really explain the feeling I had. Though, still, continuing on… That same night, Ikuto had told me I was the one who he liked.

I couldn't trust him, what are you 'aww'ing about? I thought at the time he was just playing around with my mind… though then Utau tracked me down in the market wile I was shopping and told me that Ikuto really meant what he said, though she didn't know Ikuto was hanging around at my house, probably sleeping at the time. I went home and for the rest of the time he was there it drove me crazy that I was to shy to confess myself… though…

Somehow even though now he is the only one I see… It won't ever work out between us. We're too different.

Ikuto POV

I was now walking in the streets, needing to get away from all that crazy that was happening in my head. Yes my head followed but I only seemed to have thoughts of dismay and trouble when I was in a certain distance of the house I see more as a cage. I was now realizing this song had it in for me, it was trying to give me a sign or something, and it was everywhere. The lyrics dug themselves into my brain as I tried my hardest to not think of Amu… there I go again… and again… see now it won't stop.

_I put a shield upon you.  
I didn't mean to hurt you.  
I would have only poisoned your mind,  
never meant to make you cry._

Her delicate golden eyes, her soft skin, her rosy cheeks, and her 'hidden' personality I could always see. And will you please stop calling me a pervert. The skin thing I can see but the personality thing… oh… really… I read that wrong… never mind then. Anyways, I had seen her around her friends and how she'd let down her guard only a few times when she was overly startled, though other than that, her so called 'cool and spicy' character shell was out. When I was around her she seemed to never pull up that cool character… or maybe she couldn't around me? Now I felt special.

Amu POV

_You've been so thoughtless.  
I can see right through you.  
You used to be there for me,  
so don't you leave say goodbye.  
'Cause you have changed but so have I._

I was now placed upon the balcony outside my room, listening to the faint sound of the radio and sitting in the corner, tears spilling out of the corners of my eyes. Yes… Ikuto had protected me for so long and I thought I had done enough for letting him stay in my house for a wile, giving him shelter. Now I realize he was there for me in many ways. I was eternally in dept with this man, Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"Amu?"

Ikuto POV

I found myself at Amu's house, I was about to quickly ignore it, though I heard sobbing, and Amu's balcony door was wide open with the curtains deciding to fly inside the room, then out depending on the wind. I was curious if the girl was home or if it was her little sister and Amu had been in some accident. In seconds I was on the roof, right above Amu's room. When I looked down in my mid-slight I saw Amu curled up, she being the one crying. I didn't know what to do. Was it the opposite? Was Amu's family in an accident and left Amu in this world alone?

I jumped down onto balcony level, where Amu was. I stood in front of her for a second to see if she noticed me. "Amu?" I asked softly. She flinched at my voice; I unwillingly took a step back, expecting the worse. Screaming, pinching, slapping, anything but this, I didn't expect this to happen. Now I was the one to flinch.

Amu's POV

I heard his voice, and my whole body wanted to reject it, and take it in and soak up the great melody. I moved without thinking… okay that's a lie, I just moved on what I'd wanted to do for so long. I jumped up quickly and wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing his face down to my level and brought his lips into a passionate kiss. Was he… frozen? Was the all mightily Ikuto baffled and a little… oh no wait, maybe it was just a delayed response. His shoulders eased and his lips began to move with my own.

_I never thought that the time and the distance,  
between us made you so much colder.  
I'll carry the world on my shoulders._

Okay… so maybe this song fit us both a little… but I'm sure we'll have a happy ending instead.

Year's later: Still Amu's POV

There has been little change since then… though Ikuto and I did get together in the end we had many fights before marriage, which did come. "Get the fighting over before we're married, we can be 'lovey dovey' then," were Ikuto's words. And I guess that is what happened. After we became wed we were a little more, 'let's hold hands' in public, giving each other goodbye and hello kisses, and now… we're going to be parents. You should have seen me when Ikuto found me. I was a complete mess.

In a corner on a room with no light bulbs (I had taken them all out or broke them trying) or an ounce of light I sat curled up in a ball. Ikuto called it 'leaking' I called it a break down. I was in tears and a little surprised the whole world hadn't downed in them yet. It wasn't loud sobs; in fact there were no sobs… just tears. Lots and lots of tears. He asked me what was wrong, he hadn't seen me in this kind of state in forever, and I was a little embarrassed.

"There's a living being inside of me," I whimpered out, my voice crackled and all.

After an hour or six Ikuto had finally calmed me down, and himself as well. He never expected this. I was for one, only twenty. Yes, we got married when I was nineteen. Ikuto was twenty-five and when he was twenty-four we had gotten married. My father flipped his lid, obviously, and my mom and little sister, Ami, was very excited for me. Ami knew Ikuto, once again obviously, and had said she predicted the future calling him Onii-kun when Ami first took in Ikuto 'visiting' (with a little harassment) as a sign of us going out… or something close to that. Ami is a unique kid, I can never tell what she's thinking.

So now… here I am. A pregnant woman with a child growing inside her and a husband who she loved dearly… no matter how much of a pervert he is.

Ikuto's POV

Yes… finally… I had made my way into bed with Amu… and it was great. Though I never expected a child to come from it… I guess that's just the curse men will have to live with for the pleasure they will receive beforehand.

Scarlet: Hope you enjoyed! Please review and comment!

Amu: I-Ikuto?

Ikuto: Why is it always 'Tadase. Tadase!' Do you ever think of me?

Amu: I-Ikuto… A-are you… crying? Look… I'm sorry it's just that… well…

Scarlet: You like him, you love him, and you need him. Oh dear… she'd blushing…

Ikuto: See, I knew you liked me.

Amu: It was all a trap!


End file.
